Entre tragos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Los primeros amores siempre son los que más duran, como un trago largo contra uno corto, un disfrute extendido contra un ardor en la garganta. –Para Indie.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #23 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Macao Conbolt/Cana Alberona. Cana!centric.

**Extensión:** 2295 palabras.

**Notas: **Para Indie. Lo pongo en mayúsculas para que quede bien clarito. PARA INDIE, PARA LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS, MI ALMA GEMELA Y MI NARANJA. Pues eso, se lo dedico a ella como regalo de Navidad, que ya dije, es la madre de mis hijos y como tal se merece un regalo de mi parte, además le gusta esta pareja y quería hacerla feliz.

Esto tiene además de la pareja principal insinuaciones a otras más, pero nada muy relevante, entre medio una leve insinuación _yuri_ que no creo sea tal, pero aviso.

**Advertencias: **Leves spoilers del manga, muy leves, pero ahí están.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre tragos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Si a Cana le preguntaran qué desea, probablemente respondería «quiero enamorarme». Pero, si se detiene a meditarlo bien, no es como si no se haya enamorado antes, así que la respuesta más bien debería ser «quiero ser correspondida». Enamorarse y que correspondan sus sentimientos, tener momentos románticos y todas esas tonterías, casarse y tener hijos; aunque mejor lo último no, no tiene muchas ganas de ser madre. Sí, definitivamente es eso lo que desea, porque enamorarse como tal lo ha hecho, y no pocas veces. Es más, lo ha hecho varias veces, las suficientes para que algún psicólogo o similar le suelte algo como «parecieras necesitar cariño ajeno» y se ponga a hablar sobre las consecuencias de no tener padres. Cana ni se acuerda de quién le soltó eso, pero alguien fue, varios años atrás cuando era apenas una niña y no entendía sobre esas porquerías. Ese lejano tiempo en que se unía al gremio con un objetivo fijo que nunca lograba cumplir, mientras revolvía cartas constantemente algo decepcionada consigo misma.<p>

Fue por aquel entonces, y Cana lo recuerda medianamente bien, en que se enamoró por primera vez. Y dado que por aquel entonces –y siempre– Macao le llevaba sus buenos años de diferencia, el susodicho desconocido del discurso sobre los padres y el amor ajeno también le soltó algo sobre buscar figuras paternas ajenas.

Já –no puede evitar reírse un poco al pensarlo–, cómo si ella necesitara figuras paternas ajenas cuando su padre estaba enfrente de sus narices –y la de todos– cada vez que cierto mago volvía al gremio de una misión. Claro, eso ni el dichoso padre ni nadie más que Cana lo sabía, y el hecho la deprimía un poco, motivo que supone es el verdadero trasfondo de su primer amor. Porque, después de todo, Macao era quien siempre le rondaba y se preocupaba por ella cuando se encontraban en el gremio; y Cana no podía evitar reparar en él, detenerse demasiado a observarlo y sonreír un poco más cuando lo tenía cerca. Por supuesto, era una niña y las niñas no notan que están enamoradas o similar porque, al fin y al cabo, son niñas. Por eso Cana no se entero de sus sentimientos hasta que conoció a la mujer del susodicho mago, y como los celos son difíciles de ocultar no le quedo más que darse cuenta y tragarse el discurso de «buscas una figura paterna y _blablablá_».

Luego, tras todo eso, tener su segundo amor, más o menos. Cana, actualmente, admite no haber estado enamorada como si haber querido estarlo. Con eso de la primera decepción, el hecho de que fuera un hombre mayor y demás, de una u otra manera quiso enamorarse de manera más normal, por así decirlo; entiéndase, que fuera alguien de su edad y soltero. Pero claro, a sus ojos todos los niños de su edad eran unos inmaduros insoportables, pero se convenció a sí misma de que no eran tan desagradables como parecían y empezó a hacer más amigos. Entre todo eso se medio enamoró de Gray, aunque ya aclarado que a eso no se le puede llamar amor, ni medio amor, ni amor a medias ni nada que contenga la palabra amor. Más bien, creyó enamorarse y fue medio feliz con eso, fingiendo que no le seguía gustando Macao, cosa imposible pues era su primer amor y seguía siendo el único. Por eso, cuando se le pasó la decepción con celos incluidos y se aburrió de la estupidez monumental del exhibicionista volvió a enamorarse de él, aunque más que volver simplemente volvió a aceptar estarlo. Sí, entonces y siendo ya más grande se dio el trabajo de aceptar que estaba enamorada de Macao Conbolt, persona que de seguro no se enamoraría de vuelta de ella porque era una niña. Ahí decidió pasar página.

Pasar página suena bastante fácil de hacer pero no lo es tanto en realidad, porque los demás chicos de su edad le seguían pareciendo unos inmaduros y los mayores a ella la trataban como a una mocosa ignorante, todo eso mientras Macao era amable y la ayudaba a practicar con las cartas, la acompañaba a misiones y pasaban tiempo juntos. De seguro fue ese el motivo por el que, de todas las personas del gremio, fue con el primero con el que quiso comentar lo del examen para mago clase S. Luego practicar, ponerse metas, y fallar estrepitosamente.

La segunda gran desilusión de su vida, su primer fracaso en el examen cortesía de Laxus, a quien detesto desde ese entonces. Más o menos, tampoco lo detesto tanto, hasta que termino de convertirse en un imbécil engreído, ahí sí lo detesto bastante. Por supuesto, como la vida no puede hacerla feliz, Macao fue quien estuvo con ella en ese entonces, y así pasar página es imposible. También fue la primera vez que se emborracho, porque las decepciones con algo tiene que pasarse y el alcohol no es mala opción.

—¿Realmente está bien que una niña de tu edad ande tomando?

Cana recuerda esa pregunta y la media sonrisa de Macao al hacérsela, como su propia sonrisa en respuesta y un escueto «a quién le importa». A ella no, a Macao, por lo visto, tampoco, pues se sentó a su lado y bebió un rato en su compañía. Fue una tarde agradable a su parecer, hasta que alguien se apareció para reclamar que se emborrachara siendo tan joven. Desde entonces tuvo cierta afición por las bebidas alcohólicas que se fue extendiendo hasta convertirla en la mayor bebedora del gremio, cosa que de alguna manera la enorgullece.

Así pasó su segunda gran decepción, entre tardes de tragos y sonrisas compartidas con Macao, en lo que llegaba su segunda participación en los exámenes y volvía a fallar cortesía del mismo infeliz anterior. Las miradas que le dirigía a Laxus por aquel entonces espantaban a cualquiera menos al mago que suscitaba su odio.

—¿Qué me miras así? —le cuestionaba este con una sonrisa burlona.

Solía soñar que lo destripaba por aquel entonces.

Lo curioso es que, de una u otra manera, a causa de eso Laxus pasó a ocupar más tiempo en sus pensamientos que Macao, y le estaba algo agradecida por ello. Pudo pasar página solo debido a ese hecho, y convencerse un poco de que el odio es más potente que el amor. Bueno, dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿puede catalogarse eso entonces como su tercer amor?

Já –se ríe un poco también de esa idea– realmente lo duda, pero la idea no le molesta del todo para fantasear con clichés amorosos entre copa y copa.

Para su fortuna no fue Laxus el culpable de sus otros dos fallos, así que pudo dejar de detestarlo tanto, o al menos podría haberlo hecho si el tipo no se hubiera convertido en un bastardo de mierda. Lo único que rescata de todo eso es haber pasado página.

O al menos así lo creía, pero dicen por ahí que la espina del primer amor nunca se va, y Macao siempre captaba su atención con facilidad, el muy desgraciado. Cana hasta recuerda todas las veces en que, entre tragos, hablaban sobre el amor.

—Ante todo, a mí me gustan las chicas jóvenes —solía decir el mago con las mejillas coloradas.

—Lástima que no conozcas ninguna chica joven a la que le gustes —respondía Cana riendo, botella en mano.

Salvo por ella, pero por entonces dudaba poder formar parte de la lista.

—Alguna debe haber, el mundo es un lugar grande.

—O bien es pequeño —replicaba Cana con una sonrisa de dobles intenciones en el rostro, sin darse nunca el trabajo de cuestionarse por qué, aún con el paso de los años, le lanzaba siempre esa indirecta en sus charlas.

Macao nunca las respondía ni daba señales de entenderlas, solo le palmeaba el hombro entre risas.

—Tal vez —decía—, pero estoy seguro de que eso no incluye a Mirajane.

Luego se largaba, dejando a Cana bebiendo su copa –que venía a ser la treinta y algo de la noche– en soledad. Planteándose si había entendido la indirecta y dejándola siempre con la duda, pensando en que a ella definitivamente le debían gustar los tipos mayores porque el mago ya tenía hasta un hijo y seguía algo interesada en él. Pasada la copa cincuenta se olvidaba del pensamiento, y es que Cana se moría de ganas de tener un novio pero las cartas nunca la bendecían, parecía tener una suerte de mierda con los chicos y así solía llegar al trago número cien. Que eso de beber por problemas de amor le suena hasta divertido, es una imagen con su poco de carisma.

Tanto carisma como el pequeño Romeo corriendo por el gremio ante su atenta mirada, siendo perseguido por Macao en pos de la seguridad del pequeño. De estar lo suficientemente desesperada se pondría celosa, pero ya tenía más cosas en las que pensar, como su nuevo intento para convertirse en maga clase S que no dudaba fallaría, hasta se sentía con deseos de tirar todo por la borda y largarse del gremio.

—Otra vez en el examen, ¿no? Buena suerte, dicen que la quinta es la vencida.

Silencio.

—Esa es la tercera, Macao.

El mago rió, palmeándole el hombro.

—Bueno, Cana, tú eres una chica especial, te aplican reglas especiales.

Cana sonrió levemente.

—Ojala tengas razón —dijo, bebiendo como siempre hacía.

—Solo trata de no emborracharte para el examen.

—Me lo estás poniendo difícil.

Las risas compartidas le levantaban un poco el animo, cosa que no evitaba que se colara en casa de Lucy –más específicamente en su ducha– por simple placer y una leve necesidad de compañía. Por qué Lucy es algo que probablemente se responde con todo el problema que la rubia tenía con su padre y ese inevitable sentimiento de empatía, que se acababa materializando en un nuevo lazo.

_«Gracias por ser mi compañera»._

—Sabes Lucy, si fuera lesbiana me enamoraría de ti.

—Pero... no eres lesbiana, ¿cierto?

Cana no podía evitar reír y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de molestarla.

—Tienes unos pechos muy suaves, ¿sabes? —comentaba con aparente indiferencia—, con razón Natsu te los pasa tocando.

—¡Cana! —el reclamo le animaba—, ¡para empezar Natsu solo me las ha tocado una vez!

Levantaba la copa y apuntaba a la chica, sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

—Entonces estamos empatados.

Y reía, porque molestar a Lucy era demasiado fácil de hacer. Reía porque había fallado el examen, aunque en realidad todos lo habían hecho, pero por eso vez ya no le importaba y era todo gracias a la chica frente a ella.

_«Gracias por ser mi compañera, Lucy»._

—Sabes, dicen que la quinta es la vencida.

—¿No era la tercera? —Cana sonreía un poco con esas palabras.

—La quinta me viene mejor.

Aunque si contaba era más bien la cuarta, ¿no?

—Quiero enamorarme —comentaba de pronto—, ¿crees que el hecho de tener siete años extra sin que se noten me ayude a cogerme a un chico?

Lucy se sonrojaba porque, bueno, era tan tímida para esas cosas.

—No sé.

—¡Verdad que nunca has tenido novio!

—¡Cállate Cana! —exclamaba la rubia con vergüenza—, ¿tú acaso lo has tenido?

Silencio.

—Casi, digamos que a medias.

—¿Cómo diablos tienes un novio a medias?

—Digamos que eramos niños y no sé si puede contarse como noviazgo cuando se es tan pequeño. —Cana se alzaba de hombros—. En fin, quiero enamorarme.

Y se disponía a beber porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Aunque, deteniéndose a pensarlo, no es como si no se hubiera enamorado antes, simplemente nunca le habían correspondido del todo.

—Oye, Macao —el mago volteaba ante el llamado, mirándola curioso y ocasionando que las arrugas de su frente se acentuaran—, creo que me haré lesbiana.

Una mirada bastante extrañada.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionaba Macao, algo sorprendido.

—Me aburrí de tratar con los chicos, no tengo suerte con ellos.

Una sonrisa divertida y el mago se sentaba a su lado en la barra, contemplando la calma del gremio pues Natsu y su equipo habían salido a la misión del mago santo, lo que implicaba una tranquilidad usualmente impropia en el gremio.

—Bueno Cana, nunca se debe dejar de tratar.

—¿Tú sigues tratando?

El hombre se apoyaba en la barra, alzando la vista y pareciendo meditar las palabras a decir.

—Tampoco es como que me resulte mucho —contestaba tras una larga pausa—, digo, estoy viejo —sonreía, como quien se acepta a sí mismo a pesar de todo—, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—¿Aún esperas encontrar una jovencita a la que le gusten mayores? —una leve negación—, ¿no?

—A estas alturas con que sea atractiva me basta —el mago sonreía de una manera que daba mala espina.

—¿Atractiva como qué?

—Pues —Macao pensaba las palabras—, como las chicas atractivas de este gremio, supongo.

—¿Y esas son?

—Todas.

—Eres un ambicioso, Macao.

Sonrisas y risas compartidas que le apretaban un poco el estómago y el pecho.

—No es cierto, me conformo con una.

—Viejo degenerado —decía Cana entre risas.

—Seré viejo pero no estoy muerto.

—Supongo —aceptaba, llevándose la botella número sesenta y algo a la boca—. Aunque si me preguntas, sigues siendo atractivo.

—Oh, gracias por eso, ojala no seas la única que lo piense.

—Bueno —Cana sonreía—, el mundo es grande.

Seguía bebiendo, en un leve silencio.

—O bien es pequeño.

Y casi, casi, se atragantaba con la bebida mientras Macao le palmeaba el hombro y se alejaba, rumbo al centro del gremio.

Cana se quedaba pensando, planteándose si eso había sido una indirecta y casi quedándose con la duda.

Porque dicen que la quinta es la vencida, y bien la quinta podía ser la primera.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala te guste, naranja mía (?)<strong>

**Que sepas que te quiero, y a nuestros hijitos también.**


End file.
